


Unstable Grounds

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SG-1 arrives at an unstable Planet, which could cost them a team member. Gory scenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Unstable Grounds

##  Unstable Grounds 

##### Written by KaraMeL   
Comments? Write to me at Kristine_sci@hotmail.com

“I can’t believe it!” Daniel Jackson said. “What?” asked Jack O’Neil. They were on a beautiful lush planet which almost resembled Eden. While the rest of the team had searched and found nothing interesting Daniel had found a wall inside a huge cave inscribed with thousands of Hieroglyphics. Seeing that they were no help to the Egyptologist, Sam, Teal’C and Jack had sat down to watch him in the shade of a nearby tree. 

They were scheduled to stay here for at least twenty four hours and Daniel was making the best of it. 

“What?” asked Jack again. “Well if you look here it’s kind of like a story.... it looks like a warning of some sort.” “Warning? On this planet?” “Well......” “Take it easy for once. Look at it here. You finally get to take a break and your spending it deciphering ancient writings of people looong gone.” Daniel had started to ignore him and went back to his work. Jack sighed and walked back to the tree. 

Suddenly a rumbling sound started and the world which they had jokingly called “Eden II of the lost souls” started to crumble in different places. The cave Jackson was in was already unstable and the shaking was causing it to collapse. “Whoa!” Shouted Sam as she dove out of the way of a flying tree branch. “Jackson get over here. That cave will collapse any minute!” Daniel, if he had heard Jack didn’t give any sign. He hurriedly packed his bag and took a run for the mouth of the cave when it began to crack and before Daniel could jump out of the way it crashed to the ground - burying him. 

The rest of the team scattered, the tree that they had been sitting under had fallen, crushing most of their equipment and supplies. Sam had grabbed onto the massive tree so she wouldn’t get hit by anything. Jack was still rolling down the slight incline before grabbing hold of a steadfast rock. Teal’C was trying to salvage anything that could be of use before giving up and using his staff to grab hold of the tree. 

As suddenly as it started it stopped leaving an eerie quietness in the air. Sam untangled herself from the tree branch, as did Teal’C. Jack, groaned and sat up, viewing the damage. Trees had fallen and their equipment had been squashed. Jack saw Teal’C and Sam stand up and accounted for team members. There was no sign of Daniel. 

“Daniel?” Jack called out. Sam and Teal’C snapped their heads in his direction and panicked. “Danny boy, where are you?” *Please say he’s alright* he thought to himself. The group had once again re-assembled and were looking for any signs of their youngest team-mate. When they approached the cave all that was visible was a bag of tools and some of Daniel’s other equipment. There was no sign of Daniel. Teal’C started to move rocks with super human strength and managed to clear most of the rocks in the front before the stunned Humans could help. Slowly the threesome were looking at flecks of fresh blood and it was all Carter could do to keep from breaking down crying. Jack forgot his own bumps and bruises and before long they had uncovered an arm and leg. Daniel’s leg was twisted in a weird angle and blood was everywhere. The team hauled the rest of the rocks and uncovered Daniel. The team was in action as soon as they uncovered him. Teal’C gathered up the broken figure in case of there being another earthquake. Sam was already setting up somewhere where they cold place him and Jack was feeling very guilty. He had watched his son die and was he now going to watch Daniel die. The team had not yet figured out the correct symbols that would take them home, and with Daniel out of commission they were on ground zero. 

Teal’C had realized the extent of damage done to Daniel Jackson when he was carrying him. The scientist had flopped around like a broken doll and almost all of him was covered with blood. As soon as he had set him down he watched as Samantha took a pulse and assessed the damage “.... possible concussion, broken leg, lacerations, massive cut over the right eye, the right hand broken.....” And she continued on. She had her first aid kit in her bag and still had it along with a couple blankets and some matches. She asked Teal’C to cut a few straight branches from the tree and used them as splints. Jack had to turn away when she straightened out Jackson’s leg and arm then wrapped them up with pieces of the blanket she had ripped up to conserve the bandages. Sam cleaned out the wounds as best she could and wrapped it up with gauze. 

As soon as she had finished she covered Daniel up with a blanket and left him to talk with Jack and Teal’C. “I’ve got him stable for now but we’ve got to get him home or....” She didn’t finish the sentence but Jack understood. “It’s still light for another hour or so,” he started. “Teal’C and I will search for any possible signs to get back to Earth. Sam nodded. “I’ll stay here in case Daniel wakes up.” Her grim expression told them that was a big ‘if’. Teal’C and Jack stood and when he looked at Daniel his friends bloody and battered figure fueled him to find a way home. 

Daniel couldn’t understand it. One time he was in the cave and the next he was lying, buried under massive stones. He didn’t understand why he didn’t pass out as soon as the rock had hit him on the head. He could feel the rush of blood and the pain from everything. His body hurt and all he wanted to do was die. He opened his eyes slowly and was hit with a state of panic. This is how his parents had died, In an enclosed space, waiting to be rescued, calling out and then dying with only each other for comfort. The shaking of the ground stopped and what felt like an eternity he could hear Jack. Satisfied that the rest of the team was okay he drifted, stopping the pain. His world ceased to exist in that little space he was sure to die in. 

Daniel moaned and slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and he couldn’t see anything. Sam, who was beside, him started talking to him but he couldn’t hear her over the rush of pain he felt. Sam felt his forehead which was burning hot and murmured a prayer to herself. Although it was sunset he still couldn’t see anything. Sam had bandaged his eyes in case there was damage to them, for they had found his glasses nearby, shattered. She could tell he was afraid and tried to calm him. Before he could start to panic she filled a syringe with a neural toxin to make him fall asleep before he could injure himself any more. As he drifted off into a drug induced slumber she continued her wait for Teal’C and Jack. 

Teal’C and Jack pulled out a rock that had lodged itself near a stone of hieroglyphics that represented the Stargate. The two of them had found the seven symbols and thankfully in the right order. They arranged the stone near the control panel for the Stargate and ran in search of Carter and Jackson. 

Sam was starting to get sleepy. She had kept watch over Daniel and he had not moved again. The darkness had left the planet in the glow of the small moon in the position above them. She saw Teal’C and Jack running for them and found herself looking from a far, almost consciousness out of body experience. Something was going to happen. She felt it. Teal’c and Jack stopped and their mouths literary dropped. She made an effort to turn her head and saw them. Three ghostly figures stepped out from the trees surrounded by an un-earthly glow. They approached her and Daniel with fluid movements. She moved away. Teal’C and Jack took up their places behind her and watched. 

Daniel had been silent and unmoving for the past hour or so. He felt hot and uncomfortable. As soon as those feelings had appeared they left with an almost magical quality. He could feel an un-earthly presence and he felt the good intentions. Ghostly fingers brushed past his cheek and he felt re-energized. Suddenly he understood. These creatures were telepathic and could feel his pain. They couldn’t heal body but they cold heal mind. And that’s what they did. 

Jack O’Neil reached for his side holster and snapped the catch. The creatures sat up and their ghostly images fluttered and faded. It was then that Sam realized the fragile beauty these creatures had. Their faces were pale with a whitish glare. The light they were made of seemed to emanate from inside. They seemed like ghosts, from beyond the grave. Then they disappeared. Sam stood up and walked to Daniel cautiously. He seemed Okay and the fever was all but gone. *I guess healing does come from the inside* she mused. Jack was still just sitting there and as soon as she had resumed her work on Daniel he asked, “What the hell was that?” Sam smiled and replied “Healers of the mind.” Teal’C who had observed the whole exchange was getting ready to carry Daniel. “I have heard of them O’Neil, they are most commonly known as the forgiven G’oulds.” Teal’C picked Daniel up and the left towards to the Stargate. 

The Stargate spit them out into the control center and Daniel was immediately given to the nearest Med-team member. The threesome parted and Teal’C and Jack went to the debriefing and Sam went to check on Daniel. 

He was strangely silent and she sat beside him. Sam noticed that his leg and arm had been put into a cast and his eyes checked and re-bandaged along with his head. The doctors weren’t sure about Daniel’s eyes and would wait until he woke up to see if they were all right. Sam leaned foreword and wondered how many times she had found herself in this position, waiting for one of her team members to wake up after an attack or an accident. She wondered why this job was so dangerous and then she smiled when she remembered all the good times. Somehow she knew that Daniel would be fine. He had as many lives as a cat. Probably more. She smiled patted the young Egyptologist’s hand and left.   


* * *

>   
> © 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
